I Would Never Hurt You
by AquaWolfy
Summary: He said that he'd never hurt him...then they changed. Darren/Steve one-shot, BOY AND BOY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Takes place in beginning of book 9.
1. Chapter 1

"How did you get so twisted?" Darren asked me. "We were friends, almost like we…" he turned his head away slightly, deciding against whatever he was going to say. He met his eyes to my vengeful ones again, and continued. "Like brothers." but it sounded uncertain. That wasn't his original choice of words. "You weren't evil then. What happened to you?"

My face darkened. "I was betrayed," I said quietly. I could feel my anger start to build inside as unwanted memories surfaced once again.

"That isn't true," Darren replied. "I saved your life." _Liar. _"I gave up everything so that you could live." _Shut up, you liar! _"I didn't want to become a half-vampire. I-"

"Shut it!" I snapped. "Torture me if you wish, but don't insult me with lies. I know you plotted with Creepy Crepsley to spite me." Darren lowered his head, his hands balled into fists. Great! I love seeing him squirm. "I could have been a vampire, powerful, long-living, majestic. But you left me as a human, to shuffle through a pitifully short life, weak and afraid like eve-"

"No!" he cried suddenly. "You're wrong! You're wrong, Steve!" he raised his head. His large brown eyes were moist and circled red. "I never would have betrayed you. You were my best friend. Why in the world would I try to hurt you!"

"Shove it, Darren!" I growled. "I've heard it all before! You're such a terrible actor. Stop trying." Creepy Crepsley and Harkat sat silently, observing our personal affair, watching with grim curiosity.

"You just don't get it. I…" he trailed off.

"See! Can't even say anything, because you're a filthy li-"

"I loved you!"

A thick silence then enveloped the whole room.

My eyes widened. Words caught painfully in my throat. It was a second before my heart took a leap and pushed out some sort of verbal communication like a battering ram. "What?" was the pathetic response I blurted out. Small and shaky, like the way I changed into a creature of the night to avoid becoming.

"I loved you, Steve…" large tears began trickling down his usually pale cheeks, now stained red by a deep blush, "I really loved you. Don't you know how much it hurts me as well?" he came closer to where I was sitting n the beat-up sofa. "I gave up my friends, family, my whole life…Steve, I had to give up _you_. And, finally now I've been able to meet with you again, thinking I had my love back and that you finally understand, just to know you want me dead? That you _hate _me?" he sniffled.

There was so much pain in his eyes. Maybe he was telling the truth? No. He ruined my life. He's lying. Liar. Liar. Liar.

Then why do I feel so guilty? Why did I want to hold him? Why did I have the need to wipe away those tears and tell him I forgive him for everything?

"Don't you remember back before this all started? You said, no matter what, you'd never hurt me. And I…" he leaned in closer, I could feel my heart beat quicken, "I would never hurt you…" his pale lips nearly brushed against mine. Part of my mind begged for him to do this, the other half insulting the traitor, and refusing. I didn't have time to decide before he stopped himself and pulled away remorsefully, "I'm sorry." he whispered, then darted out of the room.

"Darren, wait!" Harkat started, but Crepsley put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and shook his head solemnly. The little person gave me an angry glare, "I hope you're… happy about all of this." he hissed.

For once in my life, I felt truly felt regret and sadness, instead of wrath and anger.

This plan of revenge was going to be so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been real nostalgic about CDF lately and my love for Darren x Steve, so I decided to make a continuation of the one-shot... three years later. Sorry, if anything's too off from what happened in the story. I haven't read it in forever... Also would like to warn that this chapter is very much "steamier" than the last.**

I sat on the sofa, grumbling to myself. I was avoiding Crepsley's glare from the other side of the room. He sat in a wooden chair, his arms and legs crossed as he monitored me.

Harkat had retrieved Darren a few minutes after our "event". He came in with his head hung low, avoiding my gaze like a gruesome picture. They spoke together in low voices; however, I don't see why they bothered trying. With my Vampaneze hearing, I could hear every word they said. Just stuff about how Darren needed rest, Crepsley would keep watch, blah, blah, blah. Sitting here for so long was torture, I think my ass had not just fallen asleep, but died. The ragged cushions were so uncomfortable, not to mention the fact I was bound and tied. I groaned, Crepsley shooting me a look of contained ferocity. I rolled my eyes and waited.

I was sleepy, too. I could see little stripes of sunlight shining in from behind the curtains and into the dark room. Daylight was breaking. From the glimpses I'd caught of him from the corners of my eyes, Creepy Crepsley was tired too. Yeah, I wanted sleep, but I could resist. I'd been through much worse conditions than this. This was child's play.

Although, nothing had ever hurt me like seeing Darren cry had- no. Just. Stop.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, absentmindedly. I wasn't brewing up an attack or trying to conjure an escape plan. Hell, what was I even doing? I just sat there and waited, doing my best to think about nothing.

Less than half-an-hour later, a door opened. Resisting the urge to look, I kept my eyes to the floor, keeping my blank, bored expression. But I recognized the scent.

Darren.  
"You want me to take over?" he asked Crepsley.

"No. Go back to sleep." was the vampire's strict reply. Darren lowered his voice.

"Mr. Crepsley, I can handle it. You're tired, I can tell."

"Darren..." he sighed in slight annoyance. Darren continued before he could.

"If anything happens, I'll just yell. Take a rest." he insisted. There was a pause before Crepsley exhaled a long breath.

"Very well." he murmured. I could hear the chair squeak as he lifted himself from it. "Just be careful." he added sternly. Darren answered in agreement and took his place in the wooden chair as Crepsley left the room.

The silence we sat in was ten times as uneasy as mine and Crepsley's. No sound except for the occasional shift of the body and soft breath. I remembered all the times we had together before all of this had happened. Before the Cirque, before the spider, before the bloody vampire shit. Something burned inside, something longing for the return of our past, the simplicity. Never such uneasy silences.

"Darren, I'm sorry." I said suddenly. I said it out of nowhere, not even thinking, but I didn't take it back. He ignored me and remained silent. "Darren?" I repeated softly. No response. I sighed, "I really am..."

"Just be quiet, Steve." he said. I could hear the waver in his voice, the shaking. I'd never heard that much pain in his voice. Especially not back then. Back when me and Darren were best friends. Inseparable. Hanging out all the time, reading comics. He'd help me get out of trouble, I'd get him into trouble, and I...

I promised I would never hurt him.

And I lied.

I... lied. Him, Darren. My best friend. He... he gave up his life for me! He was always there, _right there_. And I told him that I _would never hurt him_. And I lied. I. Lied. I probably hurt him more than anyone else. _I lied!_

He protected me and I lied.

_Liar, liar, liar._

"Darren, I'm sorry." I choked, and then I cried. Something I hadn't done in years. Not since Darren's funeral. Like a pathetic animal, bound in the ropes, I cried. "I've done terrible things, Darren. I lied, I've killed, I've hurt people so bad. I'm sorry, Darren. Darren..." I looked up at him, my throat tight and my eyes blurred. He was crying too.

"Steve, stop it." he pleaded. "Why do you keep doing this-"

"Darren, I'm not lying." I whimpered. "You don't have to believe me, but I'm so sorry, Darren." I sniffed back snot and clenched my jaw to keep it from trembling. "So sorry..." I whispered. Darren looked empty, as if he had been drained of everything. He looked tired.  
"Why do you keep hurting me like this?" he asked in the most defeated voice I've ever heard. "I've done all I can, Steve. I don't have any other choices. Why do you _keep doing this?_" his voice cracked. "Why can't you just go back to... back to how you were..." he struggled to finish his sentence as he broke into more sobs.

"No, Darren," I tried to keep my own voice from breaking. I couldn't just sit here and keep watching this. I would've done it earlier if I knew I wouldn't be overpowered, I pushed out my arms with as much strength as I could. The ropes popped and snapped, falling down around my waist with ripped, fraying ends. I hoped Crepsley and Harkat didn't hear. Darren jumped to his feet, tensing his body as I raised from the couch.

"Steve, don't." he hissed, quickly wiping the rest of his tears away. "Don't make me call for them, Steve, just _sit down._" he begged. He still didn't want to see me hurt, even after all this... I shook my head. Vampaneze Lord I was, still a sniveling, sobbing mess. I slowly moved towards him as he hesitantly inched back. I held out my hand for him and shook my head.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said. _Not again, I won't._ Before he could react, I came forward and tightly wrapped my arms around him. I pulled him close, feeling his heart thrash in his chest and breathing in his scent. "Darren, I love you."

He froze in my arms, then began to tremble again. "Don't lie to me..." I felt him reach trepid hands uncertainly around me, "Please, don't lie to me..." He buried his face into my shoulder, crying into my collar. I squeezed him tighter as he shook.

"I won't, I promise. I promise..." I stroked my hand through his soft, black hair. "Darren," I said lightly. He timidly brought his head away from my now tear-soaked shoulder, but didn't make eye contact with me, kept his eyes downcast. "Look at me." And he did, his eyes puffy and shimmering from all the crying. I didn't want him to cry anymore. I didn't want to _make_ him cry anymore. His innocent features were lost, everything detail now etched in by pain. I looked over his face, every thing I had missed, every thing I had taken for granted. My heart ached and I lost my thoughts into actions.

I shot my head forward, crashing my lips against his. He was stunned, unsure of what to do, I know he was, but I just held him close. Within a few seconds, he began to kiss back, clumsily and doubtful, but overcome by the same emotion as me. His lips were soft, warm, as I had imagined them to be. I had always wondered what they felt like. Those overnights when I found my eyes drifting over to his mouth. When I craved to touch him and feel his touch too. During the kiss, we had unconsciously steered ourselves to the sofa. I noticed when my leg bumped into the cushions. I guided Darren down onto it, to which he obliged with a hazy look in his eyes. I lowered myself onto his laying body. I stroked my hand along the side of his face and kissed him again.

My tongue slid from between my lips, sliding across Darren's. He parted his lips and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, along his tongue, along the roof of his mouth. A shiver went down my spine as he twirled the tip of his tongue around mine and sighed onto my lips.

I drew away, trailing a long, slow kiss down his jaw and onto his neck. He grabbed me tighter as I licked and nibbled the skin.

"Steve..." he breathed. The way he said my name, something in the tone, the sound, it made something in me burn even hotter than before. I reached to the buttons on his shirt, feverishly undoing them, revealing the smooth skin on his chest as I moved down to lay more kisses onto his collarbone. I shouldn't have been doing this. But I didn't care. I just wanted him. I just wanted him now, before I made another mistake.

I felt myself harden in my pants. The pent up lust and desire that I had ignored for so long clawed its way from me without any resistance. I grinded my hips into his, the seeds of pleasure sprouting throughout my body. Darren moaned, gripping me tighter.

"Darren," I whispered against his skin. He was so warm, so soft. Just as he had always been. I rubbed my hand up and down his side, sliding my hands under his shirt as I took in his scent. "Darren..." I couldn't stop saying his name. It tasted just as sweet as he did, saying it without the hate, without the anger and spite. "Darren, I love you." I vowed, looking into his eyes in the dark of the room, "I'm never hurting you again, I promise. I promise..." I kissed him right before his tears returned.

"But, Steve," he tried to begin through raspy breaths, "I can't-" I cut him off with another kiss.

"Darren, anything," I said onto his lips, "I'll do anything." and like his, my tears made their way back once again, "I'll call off the Vampaneze, I'll make an alliance," I began to sob, "Anything." I burrowed my face into the crook of his neck, "I just don't want to lose you again, Darren. I love you so much. I never want to hurt you again. Anything." I begged. Darren pulled up his arms and wrapped them around my neck.

"I don't know if there's anything we _can_ do," he lamented. My heart fell.

"But, Darren," I moved back to look into his eyes again. "That doesn't mean we can't try _something_, right?"

He stayed silent.

"... Right...?"

He just held me close.


End file.
